Friendly Revelations
by Beautiful One
Summary: It's out, Remus and Sirius are a couple but James seems a bit out of sorts about the whole ordeal. What could be bothering him?


"Remus and Sirius? Who would have thought?" Peter stated nibbling on some cheese.

James shrugged staring out the dormitory window. He had just found out that his two best friends were gay an apparently an "item". It wasn't that he was against it or anything it was the 1980's a time of acceptance. Though he couldn't help but feel a twinge of uneasiness that he really couldn't place.

Sirius walked in smiling running a hand through his long jet black hair. It was very beautiful. Lovelier than any man or woman's he had ever seen. Sirius though a bad ass was pretty feminine. His constant pleas made it even more noticeable. He spent more time getting ready than most of the girls he had previously dated. Now we find out that was all a stunt to throw onlookers off.

"How about we all go to a club tonight? We can get out of this stuffy castle and have some fun." Sirius asked laying beside James on his bed.

"I can't go. Got lots of homework." James muttered without paying real attention to what he was saying.

Sirius flinched and hid it well with a large smile.

"Oh, if that's what you want to do it's cool. You can come the next time. Homework comes first right?" Sirius stalked out of the room a hinted layer of annoyance within his voice.

"That was pretty weak James. Like you couldn't think of a better excuse. This whole homophobic thing is getting lame."

"What? I am not!"

Peter grabbed his cheese and followed Sirius leaving James to think by himself. He wasn't afraid of Sirius or Remus. He wasn't disgusted or nervous, but there was something he just didn't understand what it was.

That night everyone went to the club except James. He chose to sulk before the fire place eating bonbons. He knew his friendships were slowly unraveling but what was he to do when it was still a mystery to him why.

Suddenly the portrait opened and Sirius busted in. James could smell the alcohol on Sirius's breath from across the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Still at the club. I snuck out so we could have a little chat Potter."

James sighed whenever Sirius called him Potter meant that he was royally pissed off. He knew this was going to be a long one and the fact that his friend wasn't in his right mind didn't help.

"You're drunk Sirius. We should discuss this in the morning."

"Don't tell me what to do! You have been all weird since Remus and I came out! How could you be so cold? I am well I thought I was your best friend as you were mine.! Yet, you still can push me away! Damn you James! You have no idea how much this hurts!"

James was gripping the couch as everything Sirius had said hit him. He finally came to a realization of his feelings and knew what had been causing everything. Without the aid of alcohol to speak his mind he decided to tell Sirius how he felt. The truth.

"You really wanna know why I have been pushing you away? Have you noticed I haven't treated Remus any differently? This is between you and I. It's always been about us. I love you. I always have. Now I'm angry and confused and extremely jealous. I wanna hate you so the pain can go away. Then you have to brush past me or lay beside me and my heart breaks into a million pieces. I know this sounds all cliche but it's the truth."

Sirius's jaw was hanging open as James's words sunk in. He was suppose to be the normal one. The friend that played Quidditch and was in love with the girl next door. What about Lily and his super teen reputation?

James watched painfully as Sirius thought everything through. Mixed feelings and emotions were fighting to break free. There was only one way to stop the longing that plagued the poor wizardry soul. He walked toward Sirius and placed both his hands on each side of Sirius's face. Before he could do anything Sirius leaped forward pressing his lips to James's. A fantasy hidden in both the boys's psyche's.

Neither struggled nor pulled away they continued passionately enjoying their moment of bliss. Thoughts of Lily and Remus far away as they shared this simple intimate moment. When they finally pulled away from each other the world had changed around them forever.

The portrait opened again and the rest of the gang came in. Remus smiling held onto Sirius's arm smiling as Peter nibbled on some more cheese. James and Sirius didn't say another word the rest of the night.

The next morning James awoke thinking the events of last night were a dream. There was no way everything could have changed like that so easily. Then he noticed a piece of parchment under his pillow.

_Prongs,_

_I enjoyed last night. :) Meet me in the Owlery 8:05 if you want to continue._

_Padfoot_

James smiled folding the note up and hiding it in his pillow case. It wasn't a dream and it was only the beginning.


End file.
